


How about no?

by SunnyMelonPan



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent Yondu Udonta, Party, Peter is a Little Shit, Punishment, Spanking, Teenage Peter, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMelonPan/pseuds/SunnyMelonPan
Summary: The Captain sighed and sat down on his seat. Gently massaged his brows.“That was hard Captain.” Kraglin, the First Mate said.“He is still a child. A 24h party is way too long for him. And do you want to babysit him while he has a hangover?”“No Sir.” The tall man said and saluted.Contains spanking of a teenager. Don't like don't read!





	How about no?

Finally it was there. The party spaceship. Peter heard of it a couple of months earlier. Some crazy people from Knowhere got this idea to create a party spaceship. A pretty good idea how most of the Ravagers thought.  
And Peter loved the idea to dance and listen to music for such a long time.  
But even there where some rules.  
1\. You have to stay a day cycle, it was something about 24 hours.  
2\. You can only leave the ship after the cycle or in emergency.  
3\. No sleeping for the whole cycle.

And after Peter finished the last mission, he took his courage and finally asked Yondu if he would allow him to go there.  
Okay in the last time his behaviour wasn’t the good, but he still had the hope he could say yes.  
But after a long breath he said:  
“How about no?” he didn’t even looked up from his holopad while he answered Peters question.  
The Terran boy right in front of him crossed his arms and pounded.  
“Why not Yondu?!” he cried and stamped again on the floor. “That’s not fair! I just want to have some fun!”  
“Because I say so, boy.” The Captain said and put the holopad on the table next to him.  
“But why?! I always did what you said. And now I want to do something fun!”  
“Stop being a little shit Peter!” Yondu snarled “You’re too young!”  
“I’m a Ravager!” Peter screamed through the bridge.  
“But you’re still a child. You’re not old enough for a party like that.” Normally no body was allowed to contradict a Captain.   
“On Terra I’m seventeen! Nearly an adult.” He said and saw Horuz entered the bridge and laughed at him.  
“What’s wrong with you Fuckface!?” The teenager screamed at him.  
“You’re barely out of the diapers, boy.” The Xandarian said and laughed even harder.  
Peter blushed and bit his lips. He hated it when the other Ravagers treated him like some stupid little kid.  
A little “bastard.” came from his lips.

“Shut it Horuz. And Peter. I said no, it’s my last word. We cannot use you when you’re drunk or too tired. Maybe you want to taste some drugs there?” Yondu said and eyed the boy the entire time.  
“And now go to your bunk.”  
“Fuck you Yondu!” Peter screamd in fury and still stayed at his place.

The higher Centaurian stood up from his seat and grabbed the boy by his upper arm.  
“Lose this attitude or so help me!” He said.  
Peter was angry and embarrassed about this situation.  
And if the Captain hated something more than the Kree, so it’s disrespect against him.  
“Fuck you and let me go!” Peter shouted and tried to lose the grip from the Captain.  
But he was way stronger than him and he gave the stubborn teenager a smack on his well-covered behind.  
Another three smacks hit Peters butt before he let the boy go.  
Peter rubbed his behind with some angry tears in his eyes.  
“And now go to your bunk. You’re grounded.” Yondu said and Peter left the bridge in hurry.

The Captain sighed and sat down on his seat. Gently massaged his brows.  
“That was hard Captain.” Kraglin, the First Mate said.  
“He is still a child. A 24h party is way too long for him. And do you want to babysit him while he has a hangover?”  
“No Sir.” The tall man said and saluted.

Peter sat down on his bed and sniffled.  
How could Yondu do something like that to him? Gave him smacks on his butt like a little child? How humiliating.  
He doesn’t care if Yondu saved his life a couple of times, or how many times he tried to protect him.  
Right now all the boy wanted was to go to this party.  
This ship was just two jumps away.   
Next night he will sneak to his M-ship and fly to the party, nobody could stop him.

In the evening the First Mate brought some food for the kid  
Peter wasn’t allowed to left his room.  
For his luck he didn’t get grounded often. Yondu hated it to ground his boy. And Kraglin knew this.  
Kraglin stepped in the room from Peter. He was still on his bed, read a magazine about hot Kree girls and listen to his music.  
“Hey Pete. I got you something to eat. Are you okay?” He asked friendly and put the food on the nightstand.  
“Sort of.” Peter said and turned off his music.  
“Try to smile Pete. Captain isn’t that bad. He just wants the best for you.” Kraglin said and sighed after the younger one rolled his eyes.  
“But hey. I got some pudding..”  
“When can I get out of my bunk?” Peter asked and ate something from the pudding.  
“At least some days. Maybe a week cycle. Cap was pretty angry at you..”

In the middle of the night cycle he left his bunk with some of his stuff. He sneaked down the Eclector and quickly entered his beloved M-ship, The Milano, threw his stuff on the co-pilot seat and sat himself on the pilot seat.  
“Fuck you Yondu.” Peter said and started his ship.  
Seconds later he was out in space. Freedom. Finally.

Back on the Eclector a loud alarm goes through the ship.  
Yondu were in his quarters and eminently running outside just with his pants, Yakka-Arrow and Coat.  
“Are we under attack?” The Captain asked while he entered the bridge.  
“No. A M-ship led the docking without authority.” Oblo said and handed him the holopad with the security camera video.  
A annoyed groan left his lips.  
“Peter, someday he will be the death of me.”  
It was kinda obvious for the young Terran to sneak out. But after a little spanking, he hoped he wouldn’t go to this weird party thing.  
Like always he was to stubborn to listen to his Captain.  
Kraglin entered the bridge.  
“He took his ship, Captain. And some of his stuff too.”  
Yondu groaned.  
“He is always trying to set the rules. In will warm his backside like he would never forget this moment in his life.”

To make a Captain angry is always dangerous. But it’s insane to deal with a Ravager Captain and former father.  
A spanking were always Yondu Udontas last punishment.  
He hated it to punish him like that. But it was necessary sometimes.  
Peter was always a stubborn kid and he was much worse since he turned a teenager.  
A long time ago he read something about spankings on earth. And to his luck it helped.  
Every time the boy cried like a baby. For some weeks to whole months he had the bravest boy on the whole Eclector.  
After a punishment he comforted to boy and talked to him.  
So he didn’t hate him for that.

“Should we send someone after him?” The First Mate asked shyly and still tired.  
“No He will come back in 24 to 30 hours. And then the hell will fury his sorry ass.”  
“Yes Sir!” Kraglin saluted.

Peter was nervous about the party. Loud music came from this ship.  
Xanderian how it sounds like.  
For his luck the bouncer didn’t care about the age, if you can fly you’re old enough for the party.  
He never was at a party before, except for the ravage partys. But this here was different. So many people, they’re all dancing. The bass reverberated through the whole ship.  
After some drinks the boy begun to dance.

It took some hours till Peter needed some more drinks. Alcohol and party. Two things who fit perfectly together.  
But after a while he felt exhausted and tired.  
Now he know why Yondu hadn’t allowed him to visit this ship. And it felt awkward. But his Captain was right.  
Shit.

No sleep for over 24 hours are too much for the boy. Finally he could escape and went to his ship. He set the Milano on autopilot so he could sleep for a couple of hours before Yondu would kill him. Or do something more worse.

“Captain. Peter’s ship is back.” Kraglin said while walking down to the docking station.  
“I make sure he wouldn’t be able to sit for a couple of days.” The Captain said with a stern voice.  
“where is he?” he asked and looked at the Milano. No sign of Peter. So the Centaurian entered the M-ship.  
Still no sign of the boy.  
A light snoring sound got his attention.   
Yondu opened the door to Peters bunk at the Milano and found the boy curled up in his bed. Fast asleep. All the fury was gone and he kneeled down to stroke the soft hair of his boy.  
But he could smell the alcohol. But he just signed.

Yondu tucked Peter in his bed at the Eclector.  
“No punishment?” The First Mate next to him asked.  
“I will let him sleep for now. He is exhausted. And a punishment when he is fully awake makes it worse for him.” Yondu told his First Mate.

And like he said. The punishment begun right after the boy awoke. Loud slapping noises, a Captain who scolded and a crying boy goes through the Ecletor.  
The Ravagers didn’t want to swap with Peter.  
But they all hoped the teenagers bratty behaviour would finally break.


End file.
